


Sunday Evening

by Asperitas



Series: Give and Take [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Deaf!Keith, Double Penetration, Incest, M/M, Multi, PWP, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, broganes, cum sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asperitas/pseuds/Asperitas
Summary: A Sunday evening fuck is the best way to de-stress after a long school week.Technically a bonus chapter for Five Months, can be read as standalone threesome smut.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Give and Take [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588054
Kudos: 101





	Sunday Evening

If Lance could open his eyes more than a crack he would be able to peek down over Keith’s shoulders, down that sensuous back, down to those pert cheeks that lingered in Lance’s dreams. If he could catch his breath, even for a moment, to be able to settle his heaving chest, maybe he would be able to do more than just sit back and melt into the brothers’ embrace. 

But as it was, his boys had already wrecked Lance and the night had barely even begun. 

Shiro watched the action from behind Lance, kneeling so Lance was cradled between those thick thighs. With one hand he pulled Lance’s head up and back, exposing Lance’s neck for another slew of wet and hard kisses. The other hand was fisted down in his little brother’s hair, pushing and dragging the younger man up and down on Lance’s cock. 

Keith didn’t seem to mind being used in this way. Every now and then he looked up at Lance, and the sight of those lips —red and bruised and sloppy with spit and cum— stretching around his cock drove Lance wild. 

But every time that Lance thought he would cum, every time his stomach tightened and his toes curled and he thought he would go insane, Shiro would push his brother’s mouth away, and take Lance’s cock into his own hand. Firmly the professor would circle Lance’s poor prick, and press down and back to ward off his orgasm. 

Lance was on the verge of sobbing with need, and he wasn’t sure if he hadn’t already let a few tears leak out. The sensations were overwhelming, and the only things keeping him from floating right off the bed were Shiro’s strong arm around his chest and Keith’s hot tongue on his cock. 

Keith pressed a little more firmly on Lance’s thighs, spreading them even wider at the edge of the bed. Vaguely Lance remembered how he had complemented the brothers on the plush carpets they had on either side of the bed, and they had grinned at him while he wiggled his toes in as deep as he could. He had a whole new appreciation for the white faux fur as he watched Keith arch his back even further and splay his own thighs wider on the rug to kneel closer to Lance’s crotch. 

From this angle Lance could see right down Keith’s back, and it made his breath hitch to see the edge of the plug spread across his ass. With each bob of his head Keith’s whole body shifted, undulating back and forth, and his sweet ass rocked as best it could against the carpet. Every now and then Keith would let out a whimper as he managed to get some friction against his own prick, but the sweet boy ignored his own needs to see to Lance’s cock.

Dio, Lance was going to blow his load this time for sure. He could feel arousal boiling low in his stomach, and with the way his chest was heaving there was no way Shiro didn’t notice. 

However, Shiro made no move to push Keith away. Those big hands came up to fondle Lance’s chest, and to stroke up and down his quivering abs, but they didn’t push Keith away. 

Gasping for air, Lance tipped his head back onto Shiro’s wide chest. 

“Can I?” Lance babbled into Shiro’s neck. “Can I please oh god can I please I have to cum-”

One of Shiro’s big hands came up to angle Lance’s face back down towards Keith, and Lance felt Shiro’s huge cock shift against his back as the man also moved closer to watch Keith. 

“Go ahead.” Shiro licked a path from Lance’s clavicle to his jaw. “The slut will love it.” 

The tension in Lance’s body reached a breaking point as instantly waves of electricity rushed through his body. He kept his eyes glued to Keith as the older man continued to suck his dick. 

At Lance’s shudders Keith pulled back, looked up at the two of them, and opened his mouth wide. A final squirt of cum spilled from Lance’s cock at the sight, and it dripped down Keith’s chin and neck. 

“Holy shit.” Lance couldn’t breath. “Oh holy fucking _hell_ guys.” 

Keith made a show of wiping his mouth clean but not swallowing. Slowly, Keith climbed up into Lance’s lap and wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck. Shiro’s arms reached around Lance to wrap around Keith’s waist. As Keith leaned in to give Lance a kiss his cock rubbed against Lance’s stomach, wet and warm. 

It didn’t taste all that bad, and the sheer heady pleasure of the filthy act made Lance feel like he was drowning in lust. He couldn’t help it when his tongue searched out every drop of it in Keith’s mouth, and then when he continued the search down Keith’s jaw. 

He loved the feeling of Keith shivering with tension underneath him, and lightly biting on his pulse point caused the older man to jump. And when Lance licked his way back into Keith’s mouth, and Keith couldn’t stop the roll of his hips that pressed his arousal more firmly into Lance’s stomach, Lance knew he would never get tired of kissing Keith. 

The kiss broke when Keith pulled away, Shiro’s hand tapping on his shoulder. Shiro pulled away from behind Lance, shifting to lay down the center of the bed. Shiro beckoned Keith forward, and Keith sent Lance a devilish grin. 

Lance was drawn in by Keith’s mischievous grey eyes, and he fell back like a puppet on a string when Keith pushed at his shoulders. Lance could only watch in awe as Keith crawled up and over him, that beautiful pink cock hanging briefly, tantalizingly, over Lance’s face. Keith moved so he was sitting on Shiro’s chest, facing Lance at the foot of the bed. 

Slowly, like a cat stretching out, Keith pressed himself down Shiro’s torso, raising his ass to Shiro’s face. 

Lance gulped as he watched Keith rock slightly, shifting into place with his thighs spread around Shiro’s head. Mesmerized by the way Shiro’s hands came up to press into those thighs, Lance barely felt himself push up to sit and watch the spectacle. 

Keith keep his eyes locked on Lance as Shiro began playing with the toy in his butt. Even though Lance couldn’t see very well what was going on back there, the breathy moans and little gasps that were jolted out of Keith as Shiro played around were more than enough to breath life back into Lance’s erection. 

Lance had a front row seat when Keith’s eyes rolled back into his head and his ass arched higher. Keith lay panting for a moment as Shiro dropped the large plug beside them on the bed, before complying when Shiro urged him to sit upright. 

Keith was now properly sitting on Shiro’s face, and Lance had a perfect view up and down the lengths of both their bodies. Shiro had braced his legs up a little ways to support Keith’s weight, which meant that his large cock and balls were on perfect display. Shiro had proven himself to have the best stamina out of the three of them, but Lance was excited to see that even his big cock was leaking in excitement. 

And jeezum, Keith? Keith was absolutely putting on a show for Lance. He had braced one hand against his own thigh, but let the other roam free across his torso. Slowly he began to roll on Shiro’s tongue, grinding down heavily on his older brother. Keith let his head loll back, and skimmed his hand up to give his nipples a light rub. Rocking forward so that he could eye Lance from under his fringe Keith slowly moved his hand down to rub around his groin. 

Keith still didn’t touch his own cock though, oh no. He teased Lance, slowly, oh so slowly. The delicate hand rubbed across his lower stomach, pressing firmly just above his groin. It briefly tangled into the small patch of curls above his pink cock before sliding down the sensitive junction between groin and thigh. His own ministrations made Keith shudder and gasp, leaving Lance breathless and near drooling. 

Before long though, Shiro tapped Keith again on the thigh, motioning for him to move down. Together, the pair shifted around so that Keith could ride Shiro’s dick. 

The brothers both moaned as Keith settled into place on Shiro’s lap. The younger brother almost immediately began slowly rolling his hips so that Shiro’s fat cock slid between his cheeks. Lance watched as Keith began pressing in such a way that Shiro’s cockhead caught on Keith’s rim with every roll of his hips. 

Shiro’s snapping fingers pulled Lance out of his daze. “ _Lube._ ”

Lance blinked dumbly at Shiro. 

Shiro grinned and repeated the sign. “ _Lube, please. L-u-b-e.”_

Keith turned his head to look back at Lance over his shoulder, eyes hooded and mouth open in a pant. Fuck yeah, okay, lube. Lance could do that. 

Scrambling to the edge of the bed, Lance slapped his hand around on the tabletop to find the bottle they had been using earlier. Finding none, Lance spotted it on the other bedside table. Without a second thought, Lance clambered between Shiro and Keith to retrieve it. When he had it in his hands though, Lance realized what he had done. 

Blushing, he turned to face the brothers. They were both grinning though, so Lance guessed he didn’t make too much of a fool of himself. Sitting back on his heels, he offered the lube to Shiro. 

Shiro pushed away his hand, and Keith stared Lance down. “ _You do it.”_

“What?” Lance’s brain took a moment to catch up. 

“He wants you to lube me up, Lance,” Shiro spoke up. 

Lance was certain his whole body must have been as red as a tomato with the amount he must have been blushing through this entire experience. But, bravely, he nodded. He could do this and not shoot his load. Hopefully.

Shuffling towards the middle of the bed, Lance straddled Shiro’s shins. Keith lifted up off Shiro’s lap and looked back over his shoulder at Lance. 

Perhaps a little over enthusiastically, Lance popped the cap off the lube and squirted some into his hands. A little too much lube never hurt someone. He took his time to rub it between his hands, warming it, but also gathering his willpower. Damn Keith had an ass on him!

Slowly, with shaky hands, Lance reached out to wrap his hands around Shiro’s big dick. Seriously, every time Lance got up close to that monster he wondered how it could fit in anyone. He salivated though at the memory of it splitting his own ass apart, and the delicious burn and friction of it fucking his brains out. Lance needed both hands to encircle Shiro’s dick. Careful to apply a liberal layer, Lance couldn’t help but linger around the tip of the gorgeous cock, rubbing his thumb again and again over the sensitive head. It was only when he felt Shiro’s thighs tremble underneath him that he pulled his hands away. 

Squirting a little more lube onto his fingers, Lance pressed into Keith’s lower back to hold him in place while the other hand dipped between his cheeks. Keith sighed in pleasure when Lance’s fingers rubbed across his hole: the older boy was loose enough that Lance was able to hook in two fingers no problem. Lance only let Keith squirm on his fingers for a few moments before pulling his hands away. 

Reaching once more for Shiro’s cock, Lance pulled Keith’s hips back to guide the professor’s dick into his little brother’s ass. Lance felt his own prick tremble and spurt as Shiro’s fat cock slid through his fingers and into Keith. 

Sitting back on his heels, Lance watched as the brothers fucked. Slowly, Shiro would grind deeply into Keith’s ass and then oh so slowly pull out. Keith shivered from his perch on Shiro’s lap, and he shifted up and down to match his older brother’s thrusts. 

They seemed in no hurry to speed things up: instead they luxuriated in the heady feeling of melting into each other. Shiro’s fingers pressed deeply into the meat of Keith’s ass, and Keith responded only by pushing back harder. 

The brothers paid no mind to the sloppy noises of Keith’s ass, but it was like a heavenly orchestra to Lance’s ears. Every squelch, every slap of skin against skin sent shivers racing straight to Lance’s cock, and soon, he couldn’t take it any longer. 

Shifting to straddle just one of Shiro’s legs, Lance began to wantonly rub himself against Shiro’s thigh. He fell into rhythm behind Keith, pushing and swaying in sync with the brothers’ fuck. He eventually pulled himself close to Keith’s back, and let his forehead drop against Keith’s sweaty shoulder. If he got close enough, Lance was able to rub his cock against Keith’s lower back, every now and then pressing between his cheeks. 

The brothers stilled, however, when Lance pulled himself closer. At first Lance didn’t notice, but once Keith’s fingers began tapping and tickling the side of his stomach Lance was broken out of his haze. 

“What’s going on?” Lance mumbled. He peered around at Shiro, but his face held no clues for Lance: just a smirk and eyes that kept flicking back towards Keith. 

Reach around so Keith could see, Lance shook his hand flat. _“What?_ ” 

Shiro turned the full force of his erotic gaze onto Lance. Pushing at Lance’s leg, Shiro told Lance to scoot back a ways. 

Baffled, Lance shuffled back down towards Shiro’s shins again. A brief pang of anxiety slid through Lance’s gut. Did they not want him joining in for some reason? He thought they had gotten past this but maybe this was still just a thing for the brothers, or-

Keith bent forward across Shiro’s chest. He arched his back to lift his ass a little bit off his big brother’s cock, but Lance still had a gorgeous view of that monster dick stretching Keith to the limit. One of Keith’s slender hands came up to pull his cheeks apart even further. 

What… what was going on? Lance looked slack-jawed up towards Shiro, but the older man just flicked his head up and reached down to pull Keith’s ass open too. 

Looking back and forth between Keith’s juicy hole and Shiro’s inviting face, Lance slowly put two and two together. 

“Do you want me to…. is Keith okay with that?” 

Shiro grinned and stretched forward to place a big smooch on his brother’s cheek. Lance watched as Keith turned to chase Shiro’s mouth, pouting when his older brother moved out of reach. “Oh yeah. Keith has been dreaming about this since pretty much the first day he saw you.”

Lance reached out with one hand to trace Keith’s rim, already stretched obscenely wide. “Won’t it hurt him?”

“Please, Keith is a size queen.” Shiro pinched the cheek he had just kissed. “It’ll hurt, sure, but it is a pain that Keith craves.” 

Lance absentmindedly massaged up and down Keith’s butt while he processed the brothers’ request. 

“Lance,” Lance’s head shot up at Keith’s low voice. “Lance if you don’t fuck me right now I swear to god-”

“Okay, okay!” Lance had to shove his hands tight around his cock to stop from shooting at Keith’s voice. Gritting his teeth to ward off his cum, Lance reached back out for the lube. 

Handling it even more shakily this time around, Lance squeezed out some slick and tossed the bottle back onto the sheets. He would deal with the mess that made some other time, he had places to be right now, damn it! 

Lance’s cock ached as he smeared the lube on. All of his focus right now though was on Keith’s ass however, so he tried to ignore the tightness in his groin. 

Lance’s fisted his cock once, then twice. “Dude, there is no way I am going to fit in there with you.” 

Shiro laughed, sending reverberations down the length of his body. Both boys sitting on top of him shuddered at the feeling: any stimulation now sent fireworks of pleasure exploding through their bodies. “Don’t worry, Lance. We have been prepping Keith all day to be able to do this. Why do you think he had the plug in all afternoon?”

Lance once again had to squeeze his dick tightly as he realized that the brothers had prepped for this situation. The thought of Keith getting stretched on Shiro’s fingers, then again on his big brother’s dick, and then walking around with a toy in to make sure he stayed nice and loose for Lance was too delicious. 

“Shiro I am definitely not going to last long-” Lance had to pause to curl over his stomach, trying his damnedest not to cum. 

“That’s okay.” Shiro reached down to pull at Lance’s hands. “We have all night to go again.” 

Keith shifted to press down on Shiro’s cock, then pulled back up again. Lance couldn’t tear his eyes away from the way that Keith’s cunt stretched and squeezed around the fat cock. He had to do it. 

“Alright,” Lance shuffled back in close, “alright alright um how?” 

Lance was once more pressed against Keith’s ass, his hands and cock now rubbing against Keith’s crack and the back of Shiro’s big dick. 

Shiro reached down to hook a finger into Keith’s ass beside his cock. At the raised eyebrow, Lance just gulped, nodded, and rubbed his hands together to spread the remaining lube over his fingers. 

Lance let his fingers trail down between Keith’s cheeks, and pressed just the tip of a finger in while he watched Keith’s back for signs of pain. Nothing yet, so Lance pushed in the whole finger. Damn it was tight in there. 

Shiro’s cock took up seemingly Keith’s entire ass, but one finger at a time Lance was able to stretch it even further. Keith was shivering by the time Lance fit three fingers in, and the older boy positively shook when Lance pushed in a fourth. Slowly, Lance dragged his fingers in and out of Keith’s ass, reaching with his other hand to fondle Shiro’s shaft. The brothers were putty under Lance’s hands, and that feeling of power was intoxicating. 

Pulling his hands back, Lance held onto his cock and nudged it against Keith’s hole. Keith momentarily squeezed his ass tight before remembering he had to relax to be able to fit Lance in there. 

At a snail’s pace Lance shoved his cock in with Shiro’s. With every push Keith tensed further until his body was held taut as a board over Shiro’s chest. Shiro’s palms rubbed Keith’s back and every now and then snuck down to hold open his ass. 

Keith wailed as Lance bottomed out inside him, clenching tightly down on the two dicks. 

Lance had never felt anything that tight before. Bordering on painful for himself, Keith’s ass was tighter than ever, hot, wet, and slick with the extraneous amount of lube Lance had rubbed in. 

And then Shiro moved. 

Holy fuck, Lance had never felt anything like that. Lance just held still as the brothers began to shift beneath him. Shiro’s cock rubbing against him felt incredible and like nothing Lance had ever felt before. As Shiro pulled out of Keith’s ass Lance’s cock had more space and Keith’s muscles pulled and massaged Lance’s cock to make up for the loss. When Shiro pushed back in the extreme tightness returned, and the extra friction on Lance’s dick made him see stars. 

Keith was keeping up a constant whine as his older brother moved, and when Lance didn’t Keith took matters into his own hands. Pulling forward slowly, Keith shoved back down onto both their dicks hard. After only one or two small thrusts of his own, Lance braced himself on Keith’s hips and hung on for dear life. Lance choked and gasped at the pleasure, but his legs were quivering so badly he could barely stay upright.

The feel of it all was overwhelming. Shiro’s thighs tensing and releasing with each thrust, his cock rubbing heavy against Lance’s own. Keith’s ass bouncing on their dicks, pressing into Lance’s lower stomach with each movement. Lance’s hand slipped from its place on Keith’s back due to the sweat they had built up. The visual of Keith’s blushing and shivering body shifting between him and Shiro… Lance was certain that nothing could be better than this. 

Lance’s ejaculation spilled out of him with him barely noticing at first. His body had been wound so tight that the orgasm rolled over him like shivers. Lance groaned and rutted deeper into Keith’s ass as he spilled, riding his climax like a wave. The cum made it even more slippery in Keith’s ass, so Lance clasped Keith’s hips tight to stay pressed in. 

After only two or three more thrusts Shiro followed Lance over the edge. Shiro’s orgasm sent shockwaves through Lance’s body too. He could feel the older man’s dick twitching against his own overstimulated one, and the sudden rush of heat and wet stimulated Lance’s cock to shiver out one more shot of his own.

Keith shook with each heavy breath he took, and he slumped down to lay on Shiro’s chest. The movement pulled Lance’s cock out of his used cunt but not Shiro’s. 

Keith’s hole was used and raw, rubbed red and absolutely dripping with fluids. Lube had smeared all over his ass, glazing it like a cherry. And god, he gaped even with Shiro still inside. Lance couldn’t help but slide two fingers back inside, rubbing up against Shiro’s spent cock and scooping out some of their cum. 

Both brothers turned to watch as Lance brought his hand to his mouth. As if in a daze, Lance licked his fingers before sucking them into his mouth. He rolled them around his tongue, cleaning them and savoring the taste of him and Shiro combined. 

Keith’s shuddering moan brought Lance back to the scene before him. Shiro’s cock had finally slipped out of his little brother’s ass. Keith’s hole looked even more decadent than before. It gaped wide and empty, and twitched as it tried to close itself back up. Strings of cum and lube coated his rim and leaked out of his cunt, and Lance couldn’t not feast on that. 

With relish Lance bent down to eat out Keith’s filthy ass. His tongue slipped in easily, and there was plenty of cum for Lance to dig out. Keith bucked at the stimulation and couldn’t seem to decide whether to squirm away from or towards Lance’s face. Eventually he gave up and pushed his sore ass back towards Lance, and just let Lance have his way. 

Leaning back an inch, Lance gently blew across Keith’s hole. The cool air caused Keith to shiver, and press back against Lance for warmth. More? Lance was damn fine with that. 

Firming his tongue into a point Lance pressed into Keith’s ass as deep as he could. His nose pressed into the sensitive cleft just above Keith’s hole, and his hands pulled the cheeks further apart. Every now and then Lance would pull back to gently circle Keith’s hole with a soft tongue and wet kisses before diving back in. 

Whether it was five minutes or five hours that passed while Lance was eating his boyfriend out Lance couldn’t tell you. He could say that he wound himself up again though, and began rutting once more into Shiro’s thigh. That must have been the tipping point of overstimulation for Keith because he turned under Lance, and scooted a bit to the side to break his embrace. 

Lance closed his eyes for a moment to try to herd his brain cells back into place. That had been one of the best fucks of his life. Holy moly. He was almost nervous to open his eyes to find it was all a dream. 

But no. When he opened his eyes Shiro and Keith were laying there, stomachs smeared with cum, sated looks on their faces. Lance blinked. They were still there. 

Keith beckoned Lance forward. He shuffled up the bed on his knees. When he got near enough Shiro reached for Lance’s swollen prick and used it to pull Lance even closer. 

As Shiro began bringing Lance to his fourth orgasm of the night, Keith curled up at Lance’s side and tugged the man in for a kiss. 

Shakily bringing his hands up, Lance signed to the brothers. “ _We have all night.”_

The brothers grinned before Keith replied. _“We have all the time in the world.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy a deleted scene from Five Months! This scene didn't really fit in too well with the main fic, but I did want to share it as an extra with you guys. Expect a rewritten chapter 6 for Five Months soon. Thanks!


End file.
